This invention relates to an electric tooth brush holder.
A tooth brush holder is well known which comprises mounting a commercially available tooth brush detachably on an attachment disposed within a cylindrical handle portion accommodating a motor therein and designed to reciprocate by means of a motor-actuated drive unit (Japanese Patent Publication No. 27372/1967).
However, the prior art tooth brush holder of this type is of various shortcomings: when attaching a tooth brush to a tooth brush holder, one's considerable strength must be put out for forcing the tooth brush in the attachment and pulling it out thereof for the purpose of removing; there is caused a difference in supporting force of the holder depending upon the dimension and configuration of the handle of the tooth brush, for instance, when the handle is thin the supporting force of the holder is so weak that the brush is apt to come out of it; paste is apt to enter into the cylinderical handle portion and solidify to thereby hinder the operation and at the same time saliva enters into the cylindrical handle portion to thereby cause uncleanness; in so far as the user keeps the holder at a fixed position when using it, the tooth brush is held at a fixed position irrespective of unevenness of the teeth so that high teeth thrust into the brush portion while low teeth only contact with the surface of the brush, thereby hindering uniform polish of teeth; and in order to polish the teeth uniformly the user must vary the position of the teeth brush in accordance with the uneven tooth which is substantially impossible.